Accurate identification of a driver is needed to appropriately assess a driver's behavior and be able to detect changes in a driver's performance. One reliable and documented way to identify a driver is to use an image of the driver captured during the trip. However, it is not always possible to obtain a good driver image. Often times, even if repeated attempts are made to capture a driver's image, it is not possible to obtain a good quality image for accurate identification due to various factors —for example, poor lighting and/or obstruction of facial features by a beard and/or sunglasses. In some cases, a camera is not available to capture images of the driver, yet it is still important to identify the driver.